Illumination systems for illuminating a space with a variable color are generally known. Generally, such systems comprise a plurality of light sources, each light source emitting light with a specific color, the respective colors of the different light sources being mutually different. The overall light generated by the system as a whole is then a mixture of the light emitted by the several light sources. By changing the relative intensities of the different light sources, the color of the overall light mixture can be changed.
It is noted that the light sources can be of different type, such as for instance TL lamp, halogen lamp, LED, etc. In the following, simply the word “lamp” will be used, but this is not intended to exclude LEDs.
By way of an example, in the case of homes, shops, restaurants, hotels, schools, hospitals, etc., it may be desirable to be able to change or set the color of the lighting in harmony with the color of a background such as drapings or carpets or of nearby interior objects such as furniture. A good match can create an attractive atmosphere. However, for an untrained user it may be difficult to create an attractive atmosphere by setting harmonious colors.